Echar una mano
by Scarlatta
Summary: Naruto está enamorado, sí que lo está. El problema no radica en que le guste un chico, no. Tampoco en el hecho de que sea su mejor amigo, menos en si es correspondido o no, porque lo es. El problema está en que la persona que le gusta está confundida y dicho sea de paso se niega a creer que es amor. Es por eso que Naruto ha tomado la decisión de hacerle ver que está enamorado, por


**Palabras:** 1935  
><strong><br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Echar una mano<strong>

Naruto está enamorado, sí que lo está. El problema no radica en que le guste un chico, no. Tampoco en el hecho de que sea su mejor amigo, menos en si es correspondido o no, porque lo es. El problema está en que la persona que le gusta está confundida y dicho sea de paso se niega a creer que es amor.

Es por eso que Naruto ha tomado la decisión de hacerle ver que está enamorado, porque vale, le gusta un Uchiha, y ellos no creen en nada que no esté demostrado. Pero bueno, eso es parte del encanto.

—Deberías aceptarlo ya, Sasuke. Me gustas y te gusto —dice casualmente mientras caminan fuera de la universidad.

—Habla por ti, idiota —refuta con fastidio, una vez más.

—Vamos. Estás retrasando lo inevitable.

—Ya te he dicho que hables por ti.

—Está bien. Pero no digas que no te avisé —resuelve con serenidad el rubio.

—Quisieras…

Sasuke es necio y terco, vaya que lo es. Mal de la vista ha de estar la persona que no se dé cuenta de eso, pero ciega ha de ser quien no se fije que Naruto lo es aún más. Es por eso que el rubio le ha mandado indirectas durante toda la semana, cartas incluidas. ¡Inclusive le ha dibujado un ridículo mapa y dado una brújula para encontrar el tesoro! No, no que le molestara el detalle, le molestaba que el lugar que marcara la "equis" fuese justo el pectoral izquierdo del Uzumaki. Sobra decir que no se salvó del vasto vocabulario del Uchiha.

—¡Ey, tú! —saludan.

Los dos se voltean para ver a quien ha hablado.

—No tú —dice el recién llegado con una falsa sonrisa al moreno—. Él.

Acto seguido se lleva al de ojos azules. Sasuke los observa.

El chico es de pelo negro, lacio. Su piel es pálida como la porcelana, su sonrisa intenta ser gentil. Los gestos son desvergonzados y sus labios se mueven con la precisión exacta para lograr que a su rubio acompañante se le coloreen las mejillas. ¡Esperen! ¿Naruto sonrojado?

Sasuke desvía la mirada. No tiene necesidad de ver eso. Por supuesto que no. Porque a él no le importan las amistades que forje el otro, claro, tampoco le importa si con quien se relaciona tiene pinta de ser decente o no. No, eso no le importa en absoluto. No es de su incumbencia quién le haga sonrojar o quién le haga mostrar esa sonrisa que a él nunca le ha mostrado. No. A Sasuke no le importa eso. Por supuesto que no. Es por eso que se convence que le ha sentado mal la leche achocolatada que se ha bebido a la hora del almuerzo, porque su estómago está revuelto.

—Eh…

Naruto no habla. No dice nada. Naruto está mudo.

Sasuke voltea a ver al chico que estaba hablando con el rubio y lo ve desaparecer con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro. El de pelo negro le alza una ceja interrogativa al rubio —aunque se convence que sólo es curiosidad, porque claro está que él no tiene motivos para interrogar al de ojos azules.

—Nada —responde Naruto con una sonrisa forzada.

—Sabes que siempre has apestado mintiendo, idiota —recalca Sasuke, claro está que exige una respuesta para satisfacer su insana curiosidad, no por nada más.

—Eh… —medita sobre si decir o no—. Se ha enterado que no me van las chicas…

Sasuke no sabe qué responder.

—…Y me ha dicho que me puede dar una mano —dice de repente bastante divertido—, o algo más.

El oxígeno en definitiva dejó de llegar al cerebro del Uchiha.

Es entonces cuando Sasuke recuerda que tiene un mal estomacal, porque ahora no sólo siente revuelto el estómago, sino que también un agujero negro justo debajo de sus costillas.

—Oh, ¿y qué le has respondido? —pregunta con toda la compostura que le queda.

Naruto sonríe como si se estuviera disculpando.

—Que… consideraré su oferta.

En definitiva la leche estaba caducada, porque ahora se le empieza a comprimir el corazón y sus pulmones han dejado de funcionar. Pero claro, eso es algo de lo que sólo él se percata, porque por fuera sigue aparentando estar desinteresado.

—Bueno.

El asunto no pasa a mayores y queda olvidado, Sasuke ya no se siente tan mal como hacía un rato, porque claro, un mal estomacal no te puede perjudicar más de quince minutos.

Esta semana Sasuke no ha recibido palabras llenas de albur, tampoco cursis cartas con inscripciones "Tú y yo", tampoco miradas intencionadas o roces que pretenden ser accidentales. Por otra parte su rubio amigo se ha escapado en cada almuerzo para buscar la compañía de aquel chico, que según sabe se llama Sai.

En varias ocasiones lo han confundido con el mencionado, y hasta ahora no había sabido el por qué, sin embargo, una vez lo ha analizado bien se fija que ciertamente tienen parecidos, diferencias también.

—¿Te volverás a escapar hoy también para ir a verlo? —pregunta a la nada.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—¿No deberías de pasar más tiempo con tus amigos?

—Él es mi amigo.

Sasuke lo mira a los ojos y el rubio no retrocede. La ira en los ojos negros quema, pero poco daño le puede hacer a la serenidad de los azules. El moreno está molesto, él lo sabe. Ambos lo saben.

—Bien.

—Bien.

Está irritable, susceptible; ¿vulnerable? Sasuke no habla, porque él no habla con cualquier persona. Sasuke no sonríe, porque nunca lo ha hecho. Sasuke está distraído, porque al único que le dedica su atención se ha ido.

Un almuerzo más. Otra vez irá con él, seguro.

Suspira.

—¿No te han dicho que si suspiras se te escapa la felicidad?

Sasuke lo mira con lo que pretende ser una mirada asesina.

—Has perdido el toque. —Recibe por respuesta.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te irás? —pregunta con enfado.

—¿A dónde? ¿Por qué?

Su enojo aumenta. ¿Por qué siempre hace todo tan difícil? ¿Por qué siempre lo molesta al límite? ¿Por qué siempre le mueve y remueve sus emociones al antojo? ¿Por qué?

—¡Ah! ¡Sai! —Lo saluda con una mano cuando lo ve pasar en la cafetería. El otro le responde igual.

Y es ahí cuando el Uchiha decide que ha tenido suficiente. Que el rubio no tiene necesidad de estar con él ni viceversa. Porque no hay nada que diga que siempre tienen que estar juntos, porque…

—¿Por qué estás molesto? —pregunta Naruto una vez Sasuke se desvía para sentarse en otra mesa.

—No estoy molesto —responde.

—¿Entonces enfadado?

—¿Por qué debería de estarlo?

—No lo sé. Tú eres el que se siente así.

—¡Yo no me siento así!

—¿Entonces? —Intenta saber el rubio.

—¿Entonces qué? —exclama al borde de perder los papeles.

—¿Entonces cómo te sientes?

Sasuke calla; medita. ¿Cómo se siente? Nunca le ha prestado realmente atención a ese aspecto. ¿Cómo se siente? Se siente olvidado, enojado, envidioso, decepcionado, traicionado.

—Se llaman celos.

El Uchiha lo mira con mala cara, es entonces cuando Naruto ríe, ríe con tal intensidad que todos en el comedor voltean a verlo.

Y es ahí cuando Sasuke se da cuenta que realmente los siente, sin embargo no puede tolerar que el rubio se ría a expensas de él.

—Me voy —informa levantándose de su asiento.

—No, no, Sasuke, no te vayas todavía —dice Uzumaki tomándolo del brazo, pero aún con remilgos de una felicidad mal contenida—. Quédate a almorzar conmigo.

El azabache suspira, una vez más. A esas alturas nada pierde.

Naruto sonríe.

Ambos almuerzan en un silencio distendido, justo como en los viejos tiempos.

—Entonces, Naruto, ¿una mano? —pregunta Sai alzando su mano derecha.

El sonrojo en sus mejillas no se hace esperar.

Uchiha decide que no tiene que presenciar ese flirteo estúpido y se levanta listo para retirarse.

—Gracias Sai, pero creo que de aquí en adelante puedo solo —responde.

—Fue todo un placer —dice con una sonrisa y un guiño.

Sasuke ya está dejando su bandeja en el lugar que corresponde.

—Vamos, Sasuke. No te enojes —ruega el rubio.

—Ya te dije que no estoy enojado.

—Sí, sí, que estás celoso.

—¡No estoy celoso!

—Vale, Uchiha. Tú no estás celoso y yo no estoy enamorado de ti —suelta el de ojos azules con la voz cansada —. Tal vez sería mejor así, ¿no?

Sasuke no responde y se limita a caminar por los grandes y largos pasillos de la Universidad.

—Sí, sí. Es mejor así —dice desalentado.

El de pelo negro suelta el aire de golpe y mete al rubio en uno de los pasillos estrechos.

—Escucha, Uzumaki, y escucha bien. Tú no me gustas, no siento absolutamente nada por ti y no me toca las narices que andes con tu amigo Sai.

Acto seguido lo aprisiona contra la pared y le da el beso más profundo, intenso y desesperado que haya dado en su vida. Poco le importa que el otro sea centímetros más alto que él, porque un Uchiha siempre domina las situaciones y por muy poco convenientes o exploradas que sean éstas siempre hay que mantenerse a la altura. Después de que le ha dejado en claro el punto lo libera.

Naruto está deleitado, extasiado y eufórico. Casi puede jurar que ha tocado el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo. Sonríe como un auténtico idiota lo hace.

—Qué mal —dice con fingida lástima—. Creo que entonces le pediré a Sai que me eche una mano.

Sasuke se vuelve una vez más y lo estampa de nuevo contra la pared. Sin embargo esta vez no busca besarlo, aprisiona sus labios entre sus dientes y deja un pequeño recuerdo que se puede apreciar a simple vista.

—Ya te he dicho que no me importa, mucho menos si te echa mano.

Naruto sonríe. ¿Por qué rayos el Uchiha tenía que complicar todo? Sin poder evita sonreír Naruto le enseña al más bajo lo que es un beso suave, lento, dulce y delicado, que los besos no duelen. Le enseña que los besos no se dan aprisionando a uno contra la pared, sino con los brazos.

—No me importa en realidad la marca —resuelve Naruto mientras caminan hacia la siguiente clase—. Pero en realidad no entiendo para qué la hiciste.

¿Debería ser sincero?

—Para que a ése no se le ocurra volverte a echar una mano.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué? Si no fuera por él no estaríamos tú y yo juntos.

Sasuke para en seco. Algo no anda bien.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Fue él quien me dijo que dejara de prestarte atención un rato para que… ¿Tú qué pensaste?

Uchiha desea que se lo trague la tierra. Desea desaparecer en ese mismo instante en el que el cerebro de Naruto está procesando la información. Inevitablemente sus orejas adquieren una tonalidad rosácea.

—¡Tú pensaste en que…! Literalmente… ¡Eh! ¡Sasuke! ¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso?

—¡Cállate, idiota!

—Pero… ¿Cómo crees que yo…? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!

Naruto es orgulloso e idiota, vaya que lo es. Mal de la vista ha de estar la persona que no se dé cuenta de eso, pero ciega ha de ser quien no se fije que Sasuke lo es aún más. Es por eso que tiene que soportar 24/7 a un rubio que siempre que puede le manda indirectas, cartas incluidas. Que inclusive le ha dibujado un ridículo mapa y dado una brújula para encontrar el tesoro. No, no le que molestara el detalle, le molestaba la ropa que tenía que quitar para llegar al lugar que marcara la "equis", justo el pectoral izquierdo del Uzumaki. Sobra decir que no se salvó del vasto conocimiento de anatomía que tenía el Uchiha.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado~<p>

6 de enero del 2014


End file.
